


Night Crawler

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia wakes up in the middle of the night to find Betelgeuse raiding her fridge for food.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 11





	Night Crawler

Lydia slowly crept downstairs. As it was the middle of the night, she knew she should be in bed but there was a certain noise that kept her up and she didn’t know what it was. The kitchen was directly below her bedroom and she knew that it sounded like the noises she was hearing were coming from the kitchen itself.

She slowly crept her way towards the kitchen, peeking her head around the corner to find...Betelgeuse standing over by the fridge and he looked like he was raiding through it.

“Beej,” said Lydia as she rubbed her eyes and stared sleepily, her eyes blurry, at the demon. “Why are you raiding our fridge in the middle of the night.

“I was hungry,” was Betelgeuse’s response as he continued to raid the fridge for food to eat.

“You’re dead, you know. You can’t even eat anything.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t raid your fridge for food, does it, Lyds.”

“GO TO SLEEP, BEEJ! IT’S THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!” shouted Lydia as loud as she possibly could.

Betelgeuse just grumbled as he walked past Lydia and made his way up to the attic to sleep with the Maitlands. Lydia smiled and went upstairs as well, hoping that she too, could get some sleep and hoping that she wouldn’t again wake up to the sounds of her best demon friend raiding the fridge for food when he couldn’t even eat.

The next morning, Lydia entered the kitchen to find a cabbage left laying around on the floor with a note attached to it.

Picking up the cabbage, Lydia read the note attached to it aloud to herself,

“Haha! Got ya, Lyds. I got bored of sleeping with Sexy and Babs so I came back downstairs at three in the morning and raided your fridge a second time.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, Beej,’ she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this funny little story. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
